SpongeBob SquarePants/Doug1105's version/Edits
AngryNoahs' edit (Symbiote SpongeBob) ) |Image = File:AngryNoahsSymbioteSpongeBobBigPortrait.png 120px |Caption = Character portrait |Editor = AngryNoahs |Downloadlink = MEGA |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 640x480}} Seemingly taken over by Venom and his forces, this edit changes the color scheme in norm.act to loosely that of a Symbiote, and makes it the only palette able to be used; other than that, nothing else has been changed or added. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' The 14th Doctor's edit ) |Image = File:SpongeyBoy.png 120px |Caption = Character portrait |Editor = The 14th Doctor |Downloadlink = GameBanana |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 640x480}} This edit contains a few balancing tweaks to SpongeBob's moves, such as a rehaul of a good portion of his CLSNs, removing the infinite priority on all of his Normals in the process. This edit also makes SpongeBob's combo ability a bit more limited, since as part of the balancing done to him, he is no longer able to perform a select few of his Normals multiple times in one jump. Rock Wizard has received a slight buff, now making the opponent unable to tech when hit by one of the projectiles. PATTY RIOT has also been modified, with the command being changed, and making it use 5000 Power instead of the 1000 in the original. The aesthetics in the mode have also been tweaked, removing the flashing effect on SpongeBob and his Explods, and changing the startup animation. However, while spongebob1105.cmd accommodates for the changes done to the commands and Power requirements, brutalAI.cmd does not. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Modified Hypers' + | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Modified Others' |Requires 4000 Power Uses 5000 Power Uses 50% Life K.O.s himself if used with 1 Life remaining| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' CoffeeFlavoredMilk's edit ) |Image = File:SpongeyBoy.png 120px |Caption = Character portrait |Editor = CoffeeFlavoredMilk |Downloadlink = CoffeeFlavoredMilk's Coffee Shop |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 640x480}} This edit is based off The 14th Doctor's edit; as a result, it contains all the changes made in that version. A few of SpongeBob's moves have been nerfed, such as his throw and Bubble, which have received a lower damage output. Damage Scaling has also been added in this edit, although this has made multi-hit moves Super Brawl 2 bicycle kick and his Hypers slightly weaker in return. Combo ability has been expanded on, SpongeBob now able to chain Normals into Specials, and Normals and Specials into Hypers. However, the changes to the combo ability on his Normals are relatively straightforward - SpongeBob can chain light attacks to hard attacks, but can not chain all of his attacks of his current statetype together, nor can he chain standing Normals to crouching Normals, and vice-versa. A new A.I. has been added, which utilizes SpongeBob's newfound combos whenever the opponent is close, although sometimes the choices made by it, such as summoning a long-ranged assist at close-range, could be considered questionable. The rather aggressive nature of the A.I. makes it a decent challenge to players. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Modified Hypers' + | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Modified Others' |Requires 4000 Power Uses 5000 Power Uses 50% Life K.O.s himself if used with 1 Life remaining| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' }}